


Layers

by NeoCortex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And turn your head to the left 45 degrees., Possible Sterek if you squint.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always has layers about him. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very hot piece. But what's funny is that this piece isn't even smutty at all. There's no smut what so ever. It's just Derek being observational.  
> Though at the end I left an opening for more if I decide to/get inspired to.  
> Hope you all enjoy~

        Layers are a thing that Stiles always has. One t-shirt, one flannel over shirt, one light hoodie, and then whatever jacket he decides to don for the day. And that’s just in the winter months.

In the cooler months- some time when Autumn hits and somewhere into Spring- Stiles loses the jacket but keeps the hoodie. But no matter what there always seem to be layers surrounding the boy. And not just the physical- with the clothes- but the emotional as well.

Stiles smiles to hide the pain. Laughs to cover his fear. He jokes to keep everyone from seeing the tears threatening to come to the surface.

But this is different. This is the first time he has seen Stiles without the layers. Physical and emotional.

It’s the first summer since the pack has graduated high school and started college. They’re all going into their second year of college in a few months and for the first time since Derek has met him Stiles seems to be genuinely happy.

His laughter isn’t forced and the tears in his eyes are from Erica making him laugh too hard. But it isn’t really his emotions that throw Derek for a loop this time. No. It’s the fact that Stiles has neglected his usual layers of clothing.

Today he wears a pair of jean shorts that stop just above his knees and the t-shirt he’s wearing is a thin material and almost clings to Stiles every time he moves.

As he watches his pack laugh, joke, and throw popcorn at each other Derek finally lets himself relax.

For the first time in a long time- since meeting Scott and Stiles- he feels like he no longer has to constantly worry about Stiles anymore.

At least not in that sense…

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y'all think? More maybe?  
> For those of you following 'We Need You' I'll be adding more to it today at some point.  
> Love you all~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
